Time to Go
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Hiccup is tired. He is so tired of people always hating him, looking down on him, treating him like crap. They couldn't care if he died. Hiccup decides to take matter into his own hands. He feels, the only escape, is suicide. But, will the ones he thought hated him come to the rescue? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story may be a little depressing, but I promise you, the end is really good. This was just my point of view of how horrible the village treats Hiccup before he meets Toothless. **

**Chapter 1:**

**It's Time**

I woke up to the roaring of dragons and the screaming of villagers. _Dragon attack _I think, jumping out of bed. My father has already left, obviously.

I run outside of the house, trying not get mowed over or burned to a crisp.

"Get inside!"

"Get out of here!"

"What are you doing out here?"

These are the things the villagers yell at me as I run by. I'm almost at Gobber's place, when suddenly someone grabs me from behind and lifts me off of my feet.

"What? What are ya doin' out here? Who let him out? Get him inside!" My father yells at me and some of the near by villagers, throwing me to the ground. I get up and run towards Gobber's blacksmith shop.

"Ah, nice to see you haven't been carried off," says Gobber as I run into his shop and tie on my apron.

"Who, me? I'm way to muscular for their type. They wouldn't know what to do with all, this," I say, flexing my muscles that I don't have and gesturing to myself.

Gobber grunts. I looked out the small window and see the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout all putting out a fire. I so wish I could be like them. Everybody hates me in this village. Nobody cares about me. My own father even hates me. Suicide seems more tempting then ever.

I lean out the window to get a closer look at them, but Gobber takes his hook for a hand, lifts me up and places me in a cornor. "Oh, no you don't," he says.

"Aw, come on! I need to make my mark!"

"You've made plenty of marks!" Says Gobber.

"Not what I meant,"

"Listen, Hiccup. You can't swing a hammer, you can't lift an axe, you can't even use one of these!" He holds up a piece of rope with rocks tied to the end.

"So you're saying I'm completely useless,"

"More or less,"

Yep, suicide looks pretty good right now.

"They need me out there," he says, grabbing a weapon. "You stay. Here. Don't move. Stay," _I'm not a dog _I think. Goober runs out into the battle.

"I'll prove you. " I say. "I'm _not _useless."

I grab the cannon thingy, and run out into the battle. People scream at me to get inside, but I ignore them. It's now or never. I position my cannon over a ledge.

"Come on, come on. Give me something to shoot." I mumble, impatiently.

Then, something flashes across the sky. Night Fury. Perfect! I aim and fire. The shot throws me back, but my aim was perfect. The Night Fury falls down onto the ground miles away.

"Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare came up behind me. "You saw that. Great."

Then, dragon flared up, and I ran. I was screaming as it chased me. As it ran after it me, it was destroying everything. I hide behind a wooden column, but wood burns. And dragons breath fire.

Before I knew it, everything was on fire. My dad is going to be furious. Speak of my dad, he comes to the rescue. He clamps the dragon's jaws shut. He looks down on me with pure disappointment.

"Sorry Dad," I say to him. "But, I hit a Night Fury. I swear! Send a search party over to-"

"Stop, just stop. Look what you did. You can't do anything right! Now, I have to clean up this mess."

Gobber comes up behind me and wacks me on the head. Then, the whole entire village shows up. All of the other viking kids sneer and make fun of me for being such a screw up.

"Make sure he gets home. And make sure he stays there!" My father says to Gobber. Gobber pushes me along. Suicide is all that is on my mind right now. I have to do it. I can't stand it anymore. Nobody would miss me, actually, things would get better. I was the village screw up. If I died, nobody would care.

My house comes into view.

"He's always looking at me with this disappointed scowl." I tell Gobber, "Like somebody cheated him and took all of the meat out of his sandwhich. Excuse me bar tender, I believe you've brought me the wrongs offspring. I wanted a big and beefy boy, with extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

"No, no. You're think ing of it all wrong. It's not what's on the outside that he can't stand, it's what on the inside he hates."

See proof right here. My own father hates me, he wouldn't care if I died.

"Thank you for clearing that up." I say sarcastically.

"Listen, Hiccup-"

"Don't try to make me feel better. "

I open the door to go inside, but I turn around to Gobber.

"Thanks, for, you know. Taking care of me. My dad kinda just dumped me on you. I'm sorry. You won't have to deal with me anymore."

Gobber gives me a puzzled expression, but before I can say anything, I go into my house. It's time. I'm done. I'm throwing in the towel. In a few hours, I'll be with my mom. I just can't take it anymore. I can feel it.

My time has come to die.

**I know, depressing, and it's not word for word from the movie, but pretty close. Please review! **


	2. Underwater Good-bye

**Hey guys! I probably won't incorporate Toothless into the story. I just have another vision. I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Under water; Good bye**

I run upstairs to my room. I grab out some paper and something to write with. I start to write. The first one I address to is my father. I tell him I'm sorry for doing this, but you and the village drove me to it. _I'm going to see Mom, _I write _She'll take good care of me._ The second one I write to is Gobber. I say to him thank you for taking care of me when no one else wanted to. I'm sorry for doing this, and sorry I was dumped onto you. You didn't deserve that. I also write thank you for listening to all of my problems even though you probably never wanted to hear it. Then I write a few more letters to a few more people. Short ones, apologizing and sharing memories. Soon, I'm done.

I take a deep breath in. I'm finally going to be free. No more yelling. No more screwing things up. No more disappointed scowls. No more pain.

I go outside and fill the bath tub up with water. The water is freezing, but I don't care. I fill it all the way up. I'm in my backyard, where no one will see me. Hopefully, I'll be floating there for over and hour. That's my goal.

I decided to drown myself. If I went into the forest and hung myself, then they would have to get me down and it would take a long time to find me. I could jump, but there might be a chance I'll survive. Besides, they might not find me. Drowning is perfect. My body will be perfectly preserved. All they have to do is take me out and put me in the ground. Simple as that.

I jump in the tub fully clothed. I don't want them looking at my naked body. I don't want them to see my scars, I don't want that all. If I'm fully clothed, they don't even have to dress me up nice and fancy the way they do with other people. I'll be buried by sundown today.

I look up at the sky one last time._ No turning back_ I think. I'm ready. I'm going to see Mom. I'm going to be free. I take a deep breath and pull my head under the water. I wait. I listen to my heart beating. The freezing cold water is slowly making an effect on my body. After 15 seconds, my lungs scream for air. But, I refuse to come up. My vision starts to blur and my head is pounding.

I think about how the town will react when they find my dead body floating in the tub. They'll all throw a party, probably. My dad will wrap me up in a blanket, put me in the ground, or put me in a boat at sea, or something, say a few words, and then go have a drink with Gobber. Everybody will have a big celebration when they find out I'm dead. I just know it.

I only have a few more seconds left of my life. I'm so close. Darkness surrounds me. I'm dying. I'll be dead in less than eight seconds. Why is it taking so long? I should be dead by now. All well, I only have five seconds until my heart stops beating. Four. Three. I'm so close to death. Two. One. Mom, here I come. But, before my heart stops, a hand reaches down into the water and grabs my arm. It pulls me to the surface. I'm dead. The hand is death reaching for me. Suddenly, I'm on the ground. Somebody is hitting my back.

"Breath Hiccup! Come on!" Someone is yelling in my ear. I take a gulp of air. Am I dead? Probably. Nobody in their right mind would try to save me.

But from the lack of oxygen, I'm surrounded by darkness and and know no more.

"He tried to kill himself, Stoick!"

"I know, I read the letter,"

"We pushed him too far,"

"I'm just glad you got there in time,"

"Did I? I don't know how long he was underwater!"

"Well, he's alive and breathing. You did well Gobber."

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Gothi says that he will be. I'll just have to be more gentle with him. I'm a horrible father. I drove my own son to his death,"

"He's alive,"

"Barely! He tried to drown himself!"

"Yes, he tried. He was not successful."

"Still, he tried! That's all I need,"

I heard these voices go back and forth for the past ten minuets. What had happened? Was I not successful? If I wasn't, I was dead meat. Everything hurt. I groaned at the pain.

"Hiccup?" One of the voices said, "Come on wake up. Wake up Son." Someone was grasping my hand, while another hand was gently caressing my face.

I opened my eyes. It was bright out outside. It was in the afternoon. I could see it though my window.

I was bundled up in blankets all the way up to my chin. Gobber stood at my left and my father stood at my right. Actually, they weren't standing, they where kneeling, watch over me.

"What, what happened?" I say as I sit up in bed, rubbing my head. I had a terrible head ache.

"You've been unconscious for three days," My father tells me, taking his hand and putting it underneath my lower back for support.

"Three days?" I say. It had been three days since I tried to kill myself? Seriously?

"Hiccup, do you remember anything?" Gobber asks me. All of a sudden, everything came back me. Gobber had pulled me out of the tub. He was the one who was pounding on my back, trying to get me to breath.

"Yeah, I remember," I say.

"How do you feel?" My father asks me with worried eyes. He takes one of massive hands and places it on my skinny stick of an arm.

"Fine," I lie, "I'm fine,"

My dad doesn't believe my lie, but doesn't ask any further questions.

"you gave us quite a scare there, Hiccup," Gobber says as he ruffles my hair.

"Who's 'us'," I ask him. Who in the world would be worried about me? I thought they would all be sad because I didn't die.

"Why the village, of course! Haven't been able to get a thing done. They're always coming by asking us how you're doing. We can finally tell them you're awake," Gobber tells me, taking the hand from my hair and putting it on my shoulder.

No way, that couldn't be. I thought the village would be upset because I didn't die. I thought they would get more things done with out me here, that their lives would be better without me in it. Gobber has to be lying. But, as he tells me this, he doesn't seem to be lying. He's telling the truth.

"Speaking of it, I should probably go tell them right now," Gobber says, eyeing my dad like this was all part of some plan. As soon as Gobber left the room, my dad picks me up and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, thank the Gods, you're ok, you're alright," my dad mutters. I don't do anything. First of all, I can't, because I'm squished up against my father's chest, and second I don't know what to do. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

My dad pulls me closer to his chest, and he won't let me go. I end up falling asleep on his chest. Between the warmth of his body heat and how comfortable his hug is, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm putting my Christmas decorations up tomorrow, so I might not write at all. Hoped you like this chapter, please review!**


End file.
